DESCRIPTION:(adapted from applicant's abstract) The goal of this feasibility study is to develop a novel electrostatic microactuator technology for the purpose of implementing microelectrode arrays in a steerable configuration for recording extracellular potentials from populations of neurons. There is a need to develop a microelectrode positioning drive for precise placement and steering of electrodes in brain. It is expected that enabling researchers to independently steer and reposition chronically implanted microelectrode arrays in behaving animals will significantly advance neurophysiological research. The effort will develop the difficult microactuator technology that satisfies the displacement, force, stability, and precision requirements for microelectrode positioning in the brain and develop an integrated multi-channel microdrive system with its associated interconnects, signal and power delivery, and packaging requirements. The project should overcome a major technological barrier that heretofore blocked precision extracellular positioning and long-term recording with minimal hindrance from awake behaving subjects.